klobasopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kuń
thumb|Kuń w górach Kuń (redaktor naczelny, tybetańskie dziecko) zdecydowanie czołowy z super ludzi. Wychowany wśród tybetańskich mnichów o czym świadczą jego liczne pomarańczowe szaty i iście tybetańska karnacja. W młodym wieku odszedł jednak z zakonu by pod czujnym okiem Łukasza z Lubiatowa i innych mistrzów z Minas Klobas uczyć się sztuki Klobasowania. Dzieciństwo i nauki mistrza Szymona ("To Szymon i ów drugi uczeń") Szymon wychowywał Kunia stosując najstarsze tybetańskie metody. Jedną z nich była zabawa w "okrutnika". Jako mistrz Szymon był okrutnikiem pokazującym Kuniowi jak wygląda życie. Oprócz tego nauczał go wiele na temat technik żeglarskich stosowanych przez wikingów pod koniec IX wieku. Nauka opierała się głównie na próbie dopłynięcia łodzią-łóżkiem do wyspy brata. Odbywało się to zazwyczaj zaraz o świcie kiedy mnisi zaczynali grać w górach na trąbach. Kuń budził Szymona, który nakazywał mu żeglować do jego wyspy. Kuniowi jednak nie było łatwo, nie umiał dobrze wiosłować, a wiatry zazwyczaj były niepomyślne. Historia thumb|Kuń w zakonie tybetańskim podczas treningu Kuń zaczynał dość niewinnie jako małe niepozorne coś na końcu namiotu, było to mniej więcej na początku Ery Gimnazjum dokładnie 5 tygodni lat temu. Wtedy też przyległ do niego przydomek Kuń. Zdarzenie to miało miejsce w Kątnie gdzie podczas rozbijania obozu Kuń pochłonięty był rozmową z wtedy jeszcze nie Magikiem na temat Baldur's Gate. Magik jako ten, który w tej rozmowie udzielał się bardziej został oficjalnie Magikiem, lecz jak poradził by sobie na wielu polach bitew ten dzielny Mag Bitewny gdyby nie miał swojego wierzchowca, Wojtek jako jego (dzisiaj to było by nie do pomyślenia) asystent został ochrzczony Kuniem. W harcerstwie Sam się do tego nigdy nie przyznał, aczkolwiek ten młody człowiek wiele zawdzięcza tej prężnej organizacji. W Erze Liceum zdobywał stopień przewodnika i miał nawet zostać drużynowym Wierchów, lecz w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił gdyż jak stwierdził: "Papiery, papiery, papiery, zgody rodziców, zgody rodziców, zgody rodziców". Chociaż w tym roku nie skoncentrował się na pracy w swojej drużynie to nadal ją kontroluje męcząc drużynowego przez gadu-gadu. Kunia w harcerstwie irytuje kiedy: *''"no chyba będę musiała Cię odesłać do domu",'' *''"daliście ciała chłopaki",'' *''"tylko, tak się składa, że...",'' *''"jak wymyślisz jak się rozdwoić to daj mi znać",'' *''"nie chodzi o to żeby coś robić tylko żeby planować", *"nie, ale chcielibyśmy".'' W górach On był pomysłodawcą wszelkich wędrówek, poczynając od wyprawy z Bielska na Babią kończąc na Sabacie czarownic na którym nie było nikogo z forum. Góry niesamowicie go uspokajają i wyciszają, możliwe że przypomina mu się wtedy dzieciństwo gdy hasał z lamami i jakami po tybetańskich zboczach. Jego charakterystyczne cechy górskie to między innymi: *wymienianie serdeczności z jego serdecznym przyjacielem Januszem Żukowiczem, *wspólne noszenie koszul flanelowych z Mafiszem - istnieje mit, że zdejmowali je sobie na Zielonym Kopcu, o czym nakręcono film Tajemnica Zielonego Kopca, *rozmawianie z Bigim na takie tematy, których kurwa wszyscy razem wzięci nie mają, *jedzenie ze wspólnej michy z kim tylko nadarzy się okazja, co pozwala mu na wybieranie rodzynek i wszystkich innych rzeczy których nie lubi, na które jest przy okazji uczulony. *spożywanie kabanosów i maślanki. Kraków Kraków jest drugim domem Kunia, zamieszkuje on jedno z wyżej położonych mieszkań na ulicy Komorowskiego. Mieszkanie w oryginale należało do Jana Now*** - ziomka następnego, który sugeruje, że jakby przyszła przypałowa mama z dołu to mamy wszystko zwalić na skręcające się meble. Nieodłącznym elementem krakowskiego klimatu jest według podań kuchnia, w której Kuń zwykł spożywać "małe co nieco". Kuń w Krakowie prowadzi ciekawe życie, czas upływa mu na: *odwiedzinach Bigiego, który przyjeżdża z Cieszyna by kontynuować rozmowy na takie tematy, *imporcie Gliwickim, *poszukiwaniu geocachy, *jeździe na rowerze i zostawianiu zakupów na skrzynce na listy, gdy chowa rower do piwnicy, jak donoszą niezależni testerzy zakupy giną w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, *nieustannej walce z przypałową mamą, babą co jęczy z dołu i facetem co burczy z boku, oraz zastanawianiu się kiedy następny nalot przeprowadzi Jan Now***, *graniu w kala, * słuchaniu Willyego Blakea w klubie Awaria, * planowaniu pójścia na wyprzedaż sprzętu wojskowego (w końcu planowanie jest naprawdę ważne), * studiowaniu czegoś na g. * siedzeniu na wykładach w specyficznej pozycji (kolana razem i dłonie razem ułożone na kolanach). Kuń ma także przyrodniego brata Bigiego, który mentalnie pomaga mu w wyrywaniu panienek w Indygo na przeciwko KFC na Floriańskiej. Ponoć wystarczy wspomnieć o przyrodnim bracie a dziewczyny same zaczynają się przedstawiać. Jest adeptem sztuki walki jaką jest Capoeira. Ma zieloną cordao i chodzi w soboty na roda gdzie zdażyło mu się skończyć tradycyjnym "uma wulta so". Słownik Kunia Jakiś czas temu utworzono słownik, który może nieco ułatwić konwersację internetową (fora, komunikatory, e-mail) z Kuniem. Autorem owego słownika jest Bigi, który jako fan Kunia-poligloty postanowił zgłębić tajniki owego narzecza jednego z języków słowiańskich (niezależna grupa testerów udowodniła jednak, że nie potwierdzono, czy ów język jest rzeczywiście słowiański czy może należy do grupy języków ugro-fińskich, lub suahili). ei - nie umeisz - umiesz rt - to mas - masz jakkkolo - jaki kolo vhyba (cyba) - chyba bed - będę Stakenka - Stajenka ainal geographici - National Geographic ugscie siza o ukraunie - Tu goście piszą o Ukranie doeir ona - dopiero na micahlk- Michał lsfnr - ładne samio - samo chylinka - chylińska stachutsky - stachursky krzysiwek - krzysiek bdam - badam gorum - forum napsiane - napisane mzoe - może suechwali - się chwali in gego - innego odpowiedialismy - odpowiadaliśmy a - w czewsc - cześć szaskopczyl - zaskoczył fajinue - fajnie bihi - bigi nqa - na jestere - jesteś kopie - kompie su=ie - się oboznukm - oboźnym Sata - Sara chcdwesz - chcesz Ja też nie skończyłem jeszcze Powiedz to z Kuniem (by Gaci) Lekcja 1: -psotawie, glwonym, jestremwiec, totytul, czyem, nmewiem, paitek, lespze, ejst, dizemy Tłumaczenia do odgadnięcia. Kiedy w pełni opanujecie powyższe hasła pojawi się kolejna lekcja. Just powiedz to z Kuniem!! Kategoria:Postaci